Fragmented Dreams
by Addie Johnson
Summary: Miaka and Tamahome have decided to stay away from temptation. Which is each other. But, something will happen that will bring them closer together and up in Temptations face.Copywrite characters Tamahome and Miaka belong to Yu Watase. Storyline is copywri
1. Chapter 1

Miaka's senses soared as she ran her hands down her breasts and stomach, her hands working at the ties of her gown. The material sticking to her heated body like a second skin. She watched with blazed eyes as Tamahome walked towards her. His body sleek and muscular. One tie slipped off, revealing a portion of her breast. His movements were slow, like she was his prey.

His arm reached out to stroke her flamed cheek, his fingers long and nimble, like that of a pianist. Her own hand came up to caress his arm, fingering a delicate play of lover's caresses.

"Miaka I love you."

His voice rasped out as he stepped closer into her.

"I love you Tamahome."

Miaka let her eyes close as she felt Tamahome's lips capture hers, his tongue darting out to run across her generous bottom lip

"MIAKA!"

Miaka awakened with a light yelp as chilly water was thrown onto her face and a portion of her chest, making her nipples rise. Nuriko stood tapping her foot towards her as she loomed close by, the pail grasped in one hand. Nuriko paused her foot taping to glare at her some more.

"You've been sleeping all day you lazy leech, the rest of us don't get this much sleep now get your lazy ass out of bed!"

Nuriko stomped off. Her long blue hair swinging softly. She stopped to bat eyes innocently at Tamahome before disappearing into her tent. Miaka looked up to peer at Tamahome, his shirt off and wrapped around his waist. Oh how glorious it had been to touch him in her dreams, the way she wished to touch him now.

Her cheeks automatically became a flame as she stood up and whipped at the water dripping from her cheeks and forehead. Chichiri looked at her quickly before he returned to feeding the horses. Glaring at Nuriko's tent Miaka began to fold up her sleeping bag. Why she had to sleep outside and Nuriko got to sleep in a tent was beyond her. But her mind seemed to wander to more important things. Like Tamahome and his lips, and what sexy lips he had. Sighing heavily she packed her sleeping bag away and stood looking at him.

Tamahome felt a pair of eyes on him and turned towards Miaka, her cheeks rosy and her face gleaming. God she was beautiful. He had dreamed about her again, them dancing. He wondered why he kept on having the same dream but it was better than to dream of her than no dreams at all. Smirking he winked at her and disappeared into his tent.


	2. Chapter 2

Miaka sighed and folded her arms over her chest. Why hadn't he been talking to her in days? Was it the dreams? Maybe he was having them too. How weird would that be. Well damn him then. Just because they shared steamy sex and dances in dreams does not mean he has to ignore her.

"That's it!" Miaka shouted into the dawn.

"Eh? What's gotten into you egghead?"

Nuriko emerged from her tent and made her way over to Miaka, a raised eyebrow and a small smirk cast upon her lips. As always, Nuriko HAD to interfere. That's just the way she was. Miaka glared at her.

"Grrr why do you always have to be so mean to me?"

"Im not mean, im merely entertained."

Sticking her tongue out at Nuriko Miaka stomped over to tomahome's tent and flung it open, but soon regretted it. Tamahome had just got done washing, so he stood naked and glaring at her. Miaka's cheeks flamed red as she quickly shut the tent flap and ran away to sit on a nearby rock.

"Great you egghead now he's really going to ignore you." Her mind commented.

Egghead? Now she was referring to herself as an egghead. Great. Nuriko was rubbing off on her. She definitely had to get away from here soon. But where would she go? They ALWAYS wound up finding her no matter where she ran too. Sighing and placing her head in her hands, Miaka rocked back and forth and tried to think.

"Was there something you wanted Miaka?"

Her head automatically snapped up as she turned to face Tamahome. His eyebrow raised and his hands crossed over his chest.

"Um no, I just wanted…oh nevermind."

Her cheeks were so red she could feel them down to her toes. How had she gotten herself into this mess? Oh yeah, she needed to ask him why he was ignoring her. Yes. That's it she WOULD ask him why. She just didn't know when. How funny these things were. Looking up into his face she tried to fake a smile but he saw right through it.

"Something's on your mind Miaka. I know it."

Tamahome's lips quirked up into a smirk before he took a few steps closer to her. She could almost feel his body heat. The freshness of him clung to her senses making her head reel.

"No really it was nothing. I'm sorry I disturbed you."

Getting up she brushed off her rear and uniform and headed past him, but was immediately stopped by two much bigger and stronger hands. Closing her eyes for a second she began to think of what she should do. Though she was not much of a thinker but more of a doer. Craning her head up to meet his smoldering gaze she opened her eyes and peered at him.

"Why have you been ignoring me?"

There! She had done it. She had finally asked him the question she was dreading. What if he told her he didn't love her anymore? Or didn't want to marry her? Oh god, she didn't think she could live with that. But Miaka patiently waited for his answer. It took him a few moments but she finally got him to fess up and tell her what's been going on.

"I love you Miaka. I think I began loving you the day I met you and Yuri. But if we are going to pull through this and summon Suzaku, I'm going to need to be away from temptation. And you are temptation its self."

Tamahome's words rang in her ears. So that's why? He didn't want them to end up making love. But oh god did she want to. She knew it was selfish of her but she wanted nothing more than to spend nights and days in his arms. Smirking she looked up at him.

"So that's it."

"Yes."

"Then I will try my best to not be temptation."


End file.
